bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuru Kira
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday =March 27''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 132 | gender =Male | height =173 cm (5'8")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight =56 kg (123 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 3rd Division | team = 3rd Division | previous team = 5th Division 4th Division | partner = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi | previous partner = Gin Ichimaru, Shūsuke Amagai (anime only) | base of operations = 3rd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Kagekiyo Kira (father, deceased)Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 4 Shizuka Kira (mother, deceased) | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Wabisuke | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut = Episode 21 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Takahiro Sakurai | english voice = Grant George | spanish voice = Enrique Hernández (Spain) Alan Prieto (Latin America) }} , sometimes romanized as Iduru KiraBleach Official Character Book MASKED, is the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Appearance Izuru has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes and the 3rd Division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. When he was a student at the Shinigami Academy, his hair was shorter and shaggier, with his bangs hanging just above his left eye and he wore the standard blue uniform for the males. Personality Izuru is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily given to socializing with others. He generally appears weak and indifferent, leading many to believe he lacks ability as a leader. As an officer, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way other lieutenants do. It should be noted that Izuru's current personality greatly differs from his days in the academy where he was shown to be much happier and slightly mischievous after noting that Shūhei Hisagi had failed his entrance exam twice, whereas Izuru passed at the top of his class, giving him the idea that, in a sense, his talent was greater. His personality flaws are also assets: his introspection coupled with his tendency to worry makes him indecisive, but it also makes him sensitive to unusual behavior. His loyalty to his comrades inspires him to great efforts in their defense, as seen when Momo Hinamori attacks Gin Ichimaru and again in the anime when Makoto Kibune's attacks endanger other members of the 3rd Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 101''Bleach'' anime; Episode 172 Izuru is loyal to both his friends and his duties, perhaps to a fault. Despite the close friendship he shares with Momo Hinamori, Izuru shows that his loyalty knows no boundaries when he defends his captain while she is in a grief-induced rage from her own captain's apparent death.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 6-14 Despite this, he calls himself a "monster" afterwards for raising his sword against her.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 16-17 During his fight with Abirama Redder, it is revealed that Izuru considers the essence of war to be despair, as exemplified by the symbol of his division, the marigold. He also hates to fight unless prompted or given orders. However, in combat he shows ruthless determination. Izuru has shown himself remorseless with this, beheading an opponent that was pleading for mercy.Bleach manga, Chapter 323 It is known that he likes to write haiku, and he was also awarded for one of his pieces by Seireitei Communication, which is as follows: "The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year." His dislike for dried persimmon (a huge difference between him and his former captain) sheds some light on the background of the poem. He likes agar-agar instead. He also writes a serial novel titled "I Want to Apologize to You." It runs in Seireitei Communication and every new chapter begins with a haiku piece''Bleach'' Bootleg; Page 85. He is also the author of Kira Izuru's Haiku Time.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover He is on good terms with fellow author Shūhei Hisagi, and in their free time, they participate on gatherings of haiku lovers. Izuru also gives a special lecture of poetry on the Shinigami Academy. It is also known that he is skilled in playing cat's cradle.Bleach Official Bootleg History Izuru Kira was born into a family of lesser nobility, his parents having been dead since he was young. On the day he first entered into the Shinigami Academy he visited his parent's grave. It is there that he met fellow student Renji Abarai when he fell out a tree onto his parent's burial marker. Renji was scolded by his friend Rukia Kuchiki for falling asleep in the tree.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 4-5 Upon entrance into the academy Izuru was placed in the special accelerated class alongside Renji and Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 8 Later that day the students engaged in using Hadō in their Kidō class, with Izuru excelling over the rest of his class. However, he was only able to defend against the aggressive nature and fighting style of Renji in their swordsmanship class. While the two were resting underneath a tree Renji and Izuru introduced themselves and struck up a friendship with each other; it was also on this day that 5th Division captain Sōsuke Aizen and his lieutenant Gin Ichimaru came to the academy to inspect the freshman class.Bleach anime; Episode 46 Two months later the class was given leave to go to the world of the living for a training session in Konsō.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 11 The training session was to be lead by 6th year student Shūhei Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga. The fact that Hisagi was leading the mission caused a ruckus which prompted Izuru to explain to Renji why Hisagi was so famous. Izuru then noted that he himself, as that year's top student, probably had more talent than Hisagi. The various students were then placed into three-person teams, Izuru and Renji were placed with Momo. The class then set out for the world of the living to begin their training mission.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 12-14 As the training session was coming to a close, the class was surprised when a Hollow attacked them and killed Kanisawa. When Aoga saw this he went to fight the Hollow, but was also killed. Hisagi then called for all the students to fall back and run for their lives, while he held the Hollow off.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 16-20 When Momo stopped running Izuru asked her why, to which she responded that she didn't understand why they were fleeing, despite Izuru and Renji trying to reason with her she went back to attack the Hollow and save Hisagi. Realizing there was no getting through to her, Izuru and Renji decided that they had to try and help her. Much to the surprise of Hisagi the three of them appeared just in time to block the attacks of the Hollow. Izuru asked for forgiveness in not following Hisagi's orders and then congratulated Momo when she used Hadō #31 Shakkahō. But to their surprise the small victory was cut short by the arrival of many more Hollows. They were then saved by the timely arrival of captain Sōsuke Aizen and lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, who effortlessly took out all the hollows, while the three students stood amazed.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 21-32 After graduation, Izuru, along with Renji and Momo, was sent to the 5th Division, where he stayed until Gin Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd Division. It is known that Izuru spent some time in the 4th Division, as noted by Shūhei, and the fact that he carries medical implements like shinten, a trait virtually exclusive to members of the 4th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 4 Plot Soul Society arc Izuru is initially seen amidst a group of Shinigami (including fellow lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi) witnessing the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki and the other Ryoka in Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, page 1 He is later seen at a lieutenants meeting being briefed on the injuries of the Gotei 13 by Yasochika Iemura.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, page 10 Upon Renji's defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji is brought to a secure location and is watched over by his friends Izuru and Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the 5th Division. Distraught, Momo asks Izuru to call for the 4th Division medics. Byakuya Kuchiki then appears behind Momo and tells them that there is no need, as Renji is to be thrown in jail. When Momo tries to plead with him, Byakuya plainly tells her that he doesn't want excuses, since Renji was alone when he fought and he has no reason to have lost. Momo asks him how can he say that, but she is stopped by Izuru, who apologizes to Byakuya before a reluctant Momo does the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 12-15 Later when Momo distraught over the apparent murder of Aizen goes to attack 3rd Division captain Gin Ichimaru who she believes to be behind it, she is countered by Izuru. Momo asks him why and he plainly tells her he is the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, he doesn't care what her reason is, he can not allow her to point her sword at his captain. Momo continues to yell at Izuru to move and he continually refuses prompting her to release her Shikai and use its ability against him. Izuru scolds her for using her Shikai and then tries to reason with her, but she just uses another blast on him which causes him to release his own Shikai and move to attack her, they both are countered by the arrival of 10th Division captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He orders them to be restrained and to be imprisoned.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 7-15 While in jail Izuru is distraught and despises himself for raising his sword at Momo who is one of his close friends. He is interrupted by Gin who offers to free him.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 16-19 As Gin and Izuru make there way through Seireitei they are confronted by Hitsugaya, who had determined that Gin was the one behind Izuru's break out and attempts to kill him before Momo has the chance to, but Momo soon shows up and confronts Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, page 13-19 When Hitsugaya and Gin square off against each other Izuru is told by Gin to back up unless he wants to die. Hitsugaya tells him that backing up is not enough and that he should leave the area, telling Izuru to not stop running even after they leave his sight. He further warns if Izuru stays anywhere within 7 square miles of the place they are at, he can't guarantee Izuru wont be dragged into the fight. Izuru then witnesses Hitsugaya's release of his Shikai for the first time and is amazed at its power.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 2-6 During Sōsuke Aizen's plot against Soul Society, Izuru plays a role as a significant, yet clueless, puppet. His loyalty and dedication to following orders are used against him by Gin. In this capacity Izuru is sent to the Central 46 Compound where 10th Division captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are trying to figure out whose behind the deaths of the members of the Central 46. Hitsugaya and Rangiku chase after him with Hitsugaya questioning him if he had massacred the Central 46, but Izuru tells him it wasn't him as he only recently arrived himself. He then asks Hitsugaya if he is doing the smart thing by chasing him instead of protecting Momo. Hitsugaya is confused and asks him what he means by that and Izuru tells him that Momo has left the 10th Division barracks, he further explains how she accomplished the escape. He then tells Hitsugaya that Momo has been following him and Rangiku the entire time. Hitsugaya then has Rangiku face off against Izuru while he goes to find Momo. When Izuru realizes that Rangiku is now after him and Hitsugaya has gone he stops running. When Rangiku asks him if he was done running it explains that he has a mission to keep her there, when she asks who gave him that mission he tells her that Gin did. Rangiku tries to reason with him but Izuru refuses to answer her further, he then tells her that the reason he refuses to answer her is because she is about to die. He then releases his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 168, page 6-15 He asks Rangiku if she knows about his Zanpakutō's special ability. Rangiku plainly tells him that she doesn't and she assumes no one does as he has never spoken about it. Izuru explains that in fact his former classmates Renji and Momo know of it but he assures her she will now know it as well. The two face off and Rangiku realizes that her Zanpakutō has become too heavy for her to hold up. Izuru explains the power of his Zanpakutō and tells her how it has affected hers. He notes that she can't carry around that weight. Rangiku explains that if her Zanpakutō is too heavy she just won't carry it. Rangiku then reveals that his weight-affecting Zanpakutō is rendered useless by her Zanpakutō's ability to dissolve into ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 1-6 After their fight, Izuru hears from Isane via Bakudō #77 "Tenteikura" that his captain was a traitor. As Rangiku runs off to find Hitsugaya, a defeated Izuru remarks that they promised that they wouldn't hurt Momo.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12-13 One week later, Izuru visits Rangiku in the 10th division barracks to apologize. The two get drunk and comment on how they don't need Gin in an effort to remove the feeling of betrayal that they both felt, the events of the week before, most likely forgiven.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 16-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen along with his three top Espada attack fake Karakura Town, he along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shūhei Hisagi, and Ikkaku Madarame are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He begins a battle with one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Abirama Redder.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 3 .]] Abirama shows his personality and his form of combat preparation much to the annoyance of Izuru, when he finds out which division Izuru is from he goads him about not seeing through Gin Ichimaru's deceptions calling Izuru weak forcing him to attack the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 16-19 Abirama is happy to see Izuru is now ready for battle and he takes out his Zanpakutō and releases.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 2-5 Abirama becomes a humanoid bird-like creature and comments that though he can fly, his feathers are not ordinary feathers. He explains that they are steel feathers and that they are heavier than rocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 1 Izuru figures that since they are feathers, none the less they are affected by wind, Izuru then uses Hadō #58 "Tenran" against Abirama only to find his efforts fruitless as the Arrancar counters the spell with ease. Realizing that Izuru has disappeared from view into the building below, Abirama decides to attack the building itself attempting to bring Izuru out by force. When Izuru realizes the attacks will bring the building down with him in it, he leaves and decides to try to evade the Arrancar out in the open. Abirama decides to end the battle and invigorates himself thus increasing his power, he then proceeds to attack Izuru and tears apart a corner of the building in doing so. Izuru plays possum so that he can get in close enough to use his Zanpakutō on the Arrancar's wings causing him to crash through the building due to his tremendous weight. Izuru then explains to him the special ability of his Zanpakutō. When Abirama calls his ability underhanded, Izuru explains to him that war is 'depressing' and that there's 'nothing exciting about it', where as Abirama believed war to be 'fun and honorable'. He explains how his Zanpakutō represents the philosophy of his division the most, out of all Zanpakutō. Izuru then explains why his Zanpakutō is shaped the way it is, and uses it to behead Avirama.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 4-22 As he walks away from Avirama's corpse, he prays that the Arrancar doesn't forgive him. Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 1-2 He then uses Shinten to knock out a crazed Yumichika Ayasegawa when Ikkaku Madarame loses his battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 5-6 .]] He is seen alongside Shūhei Hisagi, who saves Momo Hinamori from the "pet" of Tier Harribel's Fracción, Ayon. Shūhei orders Izuru to go heal Momo and Rangiku, saying as he is a former 4th Division member, he is the most experienced. Izuru is reluctant, as it was a long time ago, but he takes Momo and Rangiku to a nearby pillar. First, he uses Bakudō #73, "Tozansho". Then he proceeds to heal Rangiku, who is more seriously injured. He asks Hinamori to hang on, but after Ayon dispatches Hisagi and Iba, it moves so as to attack Izuru.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 1-7 Luckily, General Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto intervenes, dispatching the Hollow that caused so much trouble for the lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 He then asks for forgiveness, but is told to keep his barrier firm, for the battle was not over yet.Bleach manga; Chapter 339 He is then seen watching the battles against the Espada while he heals the injured lieutenants in a protective barrier that is being guarded by the 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 He later begs Komamura to assist the other captains after Wonderweiss Margela and his companion free Aizen, Tōsen and Ichimaru. He is also seen feeling the battle is lost, just as the Visored arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 13 Later when the captains are able to outsmart Aizen and Hitsugaya stabs him from behind, Izuru yells that the captains have finally won. Iba tells him he should look happier at this fact. All of a sudden Momo gets up and starts to walk away and Izuru and Iba ask her where she's going but she doesn't answer. Momo then swings her Zanpakutō at them.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 8-9 The two of them are cut down as Momo reveals herself as Aizen and that they were under his complete hypnosis the entire time.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 14-15 Kira is later seen on the ground. He calls out to his former captain while watching the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Gin Ichimaru and then spots Rangiku Matsumoto running towards the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, pages 18-19 Kira screams after her and tries to move forward, but in the process sustains more injures. He keeps screaming after her as Rangiku was only healed to the point that her life could be sustained and nothing more.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 01-02 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Equipment ]] Explosive Bands: The band on Izuru's right arm possess explosive properties. By removing them, he can use them to produce blinding explosions that expel a large amount of smoke. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Izuru is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. Mixing his mastery of his sword's unique shape with the special ability it has, he is coldly proficient during its use and application.Bleach anime; Episodes 183 and 184''Bleach'' manga; Chapters 320 & 323 Expert Tactician: He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special ability, even in situations when the odds are against him.Bleach manga; Chapters 320 and 323 Kidō Expert: He has great talent for Kidō, even back at the Shinigami Academy, and he is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights. He is even skilled enough to use a level 58 destructive spell and a level 73 binding spell without the incantation and with relative ease, as well as being proficient in healing Kidō due to his time spent as a member of the 4th Division.Bleach manga; Chapters 323 and 337 Shunpo: Izuru is proficient in the use of Shunpo, allowing him to keep up with at least other lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill in Shunpo was shown great enough to appear behind Abirama, surprising the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 18-19 Healer: It was noted by Hisagi that Izuru was once part of the 4th Division, and therefore, knows healing-type Kidō and technique. Though he is considerably out of practice, he is still shown able to quickly determine a person's ailments from a single glance, as shown from his quick analysis of Rangiku's and Momo's condition after they fell against Ayon and heal the otherwise fatal injuries. He has a number of medical supplies that he carries with him (like the paralyzing agent he used on Yumichika), supposedly from his time in the 4th.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 1-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, page 3 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Izuru boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Wabisuke redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Wabisuke (spirit). : Wabisuke is very simple and plain in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design on the top and bottom half. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . When activated, the blade loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end, Wabisuke's blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 16 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. For example, the first strike on an opponent wielding a 10 lb sword doubles the opposing sword's weight to 20 lbs. If Izuru strikes the sword a second time, the weight of the sword doubles to 40 lbs. Izuru can continue doubling the weight of his opponent's sword indefinitely. After about eight or nine strikes, most opponents would be unable to lift their swords and are brought down to their knees by the weight of their own weapon. Though the potential of this ability is limitless, a small number of strikes to an opponent's blade is usually all that is needed to render them immobile. Its ability makes it look like he is forcing his opponents to bow their heads in apology for a past decision since it brings his opponents to their knees before him.Bleach manga; Chapter 169 With them immobile, the hook end of his blade can now show its gruesome function: Izuru can decapitate a fallen opponent by holding the square hook beneath his opponent's neck and lifting, like a reverse guillotine.Bleach manga; Chapter 323 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Izuru was voted the 9th most popular character in the fourth character poll (in previous ones he placed 18th and 11th). *His Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, was voted the fourth most popular Zanpakutō in the Zanpakutō poll. *In the dubbed anime only, when Momo Hinamori tries to attack Gin Ichimaru with her Shikai, Izuru says "Raise your head and prepare to die" to release his Zanpakutō, omitting Wabisuke's name. Quotes *(To Abirama Redder) "Your life is already forfeit either way, but surely you would prefer an easy death?"Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 19 *"Battle is not a stage for empty heroics and nor is it something to take pleasure in. Battle is filled with despair. Dark, terrifying. That is the way that it should be. That way, people learn to fear battle and to choose the path of non-violence where possible."Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 20 *(To Abirama Redder before he beheads him) "A warrior should never plead for his own life."Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 22 *(To the deceased Abirama Redder) "Farewell, warrior of the sky. I would appreciate it if you would not forgive me."Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 1-2 *(To Makoto Kibune) "Zankensoki... only when your heart is in balance can you claim to have true strength."Bleach anime; Episode 184 *(To Makoto Kibune) "The most important thing to me is that everyone in the 3rd Division, above all else, is bound together by trust." *(To Makoto Kibune) "I couldn't stop Captain Ichimaru. I am powerless! But I have responsibility! Responsibility to protect the 3rd Division, my friends!" *(To Kazeshini) "To fight is something that is done in accordance with the situation. I do not see that escape is something shameful. For me, to insist and to lose is a foolish attitude." Battles & Events *Izuru Kira vs. Momo Hinamori *Izuru Kira vs. Rangiku Matsumoto *Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga *Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki *The New Captain of the 3rd Division *Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War *3rd Division vs. The Hollows *Izuru Kira vs. Makoto Kibune *The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town *Izuru Kira vs. Abirama Redder *Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *The Rebellion Begins: Rise of Muramasa *Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kazeshini *Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini *Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits *Ichigo Kurosaki & The Gotei 13 vs. Kagerōza Inaba *Nozomi Awakens *Battle of the Reigai *Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai References Titles Navigation de:Izuru Kira es:Izuru Kira fr:Izuru Kira Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male